compediafandomcom-20200214-history
The economy is in the 'fresher
The Occasional Show with Tembre Fe`ll *The holonet shows the Coruscanti flag waving in the wind, in a moment text appears, showing the date.* Announcer: It's Friday, Year 7, Day 154, and this is The Occasionally Show with Tembre Fe`ll! *The camera then cuts to a shot of Tembre behind a desk in the studio. The audience's wild applause dies down.* Tembre Fe`ll: We don’t have a lot of time folks, so let’s get right down to it. *The audience sees the graphic and laughs. Tembre looks at the monitor.* Tembre Fe`ll: What the? Oh man… I have got to fire that graphic artist. *He crumples up a piece of paper and tosses it aside* Tembre Fe`ll: Economists galaxy wide were stunned by the sudden closure of every single mine currently in existence. Curiously no workers have been laid off. When asked for comment, Syn Becket-Fe`ll of Starsign Shipyards & Mining said it was simply “just not worth it anymore.” Noted pirate Teniel Djo held a press conference recently on this matter. File Footage of Teniel Djo: “We are disappointed by this sudden and unexplainable turn of events. Lack of raw materials means fewer ships. Fewer ships means less for us to steal.” Tembre Fe`ll: Also unexplained are the work-stops in shipyards producing ships of any kind. A worker in one of these factories has been quoted as saying that he’d really like to get to work, but he just can’t seem to get started. Almost as though it simply wasn’t possible for him to do so. There is no information yet as to what effect this will have on the current Imperial/Rebel Alliance war, which has remained in a state of undeclared cease-fire, for reasons also unknown. In fact, no violence of any kind has been recorded by members of opposing factions and organizations. Curiously, there are numerous reports of executions of beings by members of their own group. This is also, bizarrely, unexplained. Joining me now in-studio is our Senior Galactic Trendspotter, Jessica Hyde. Thanks for joining us Jessie. *The camera changes to a two person shot of Tembre and Jessica Hyde.* Jessica Hyde: My pleasure. Tembre Fe`ll: All right, now. How exactly is this sort of thing manifesting itself across the galaxy? Jessica Hyde: Well, honestly, this has been around for a while. Oddly the areas where it shows up seem arbitrary. Have you ever noticed that a city is only a few blocks wide? When asked why they didn’t plan a larger one, most city planners cannot give you a definite answer. Tembre Fe`ll: Interesting. Jessica Hyde: Even more interesting is the fact that I’ve been trying to slap you across the face since you called me Jessie. Tembre Fe`ll: Wait, what? Jessica Hyde: Yeah, I don’t seem to be able to do it. I can’t even make my arm move. Tembre Fe`ll: Well, I suppose I’m thankful for that. Jessica Hyde: Yes, you should be. Tembre Fe`ll: Okay, thank you. Jessica Hyde, everyone! *The crowd applauds and Jessica nods but does not move.* Tembre Fe`ll: Are… are you going to leave now? Jessica Hyde: I’m trying, but it appears that I can’t yet. Tembre Fe`ll: This may take a while. We’ll be right back. *The crowd applauds and the show fades to commercial.* Hacked by: Tembre Fell Faction: Starsign Shipyards Date: Year 7 Day 154 From the Commerce Centre Sharingan Commerce in city Sharingan City on planet Argolfin (-231, 40). Category:Economy News